PLAYER 2
by FondueIsDaBest13
Summary: "I was his player two, and we played video games all night." Inspired by the story in episode 21(?). Ladie, one-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ *Surprise!* I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. That right goes to Rebecca Sugar and CN. I do, however, own the Title _TriWizard 3._ Yeah. I got it copy righted and everything just for this.

 _ **AN:**_ This is self-beta'd. Any and all mistakes go to me. Also – I don't expect this to be good. Heck, I didn't even like it when I was reading over it. But, you know, whatever.

 _ **Player Number 2**_

"Hey, Sadie?"

"What's up Lars?" Sadie asked, holding the phone up to her ear, quickly pausing her Netflix and Chill session. Getting into a better position on her bed, Sadie listened intently to her crush.

"You know that video game store on Shell Street that I got banned from a couple of months ago?"

"You mean the store that you broke through their front window?"

"Yeah, that one. It's one of the only stores in the country that's selling _TriWizard 3._ They open at ten tomorrow. Can you go pick up the game for me?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Alright, cool." Lars said, hanging up.

Sadie looked at the caller screen until it faded. Unpausing Supernatural, Sadie began her watching spree. The sound of Lars' voice lingering in her mind.

Line break

The line was packed.

Sadie had shown up to the game store a little bit early, just so she could get that over to Lars quickly. She had expected a few people to be waiting there – _TriWizard_ was a pretty popular gaming franchise - But this was a little excessive. The line ran around the block. Sadie was pretty sure there wasn't even this many guys in Beach City. It sucked that she was in the back of the line, this would at _least_ take a few hours. The rational part in her head told her to go home and come back later. But the other part of her head that was madly in love with Lars told her to stay, and wait it out.

So she waited.

Line break

Two hours and some cramped legs later, Sadie finally had the game. Walking out of the shop, the game safely inside a plastic bag, Sadie headed for Lars' house. The sky was starting to get gray – it would probably start raining soon. If she hurried, she might be able to out speed the weather.

While she was staring up at the gray sky, she felt something hit her side, and she fell down, hitting her head hard on the concrete. Dazed, Sadie only saw the fading figure of some kid on a bike riding off. "Watch where you're going!" She yelled, to which she was flipped off for. Oh, how great the people of this world are.

Getting up, Sadie's head felt woozy. Grabbing her forehead, Sadie felt a knot growing. _Great._ She thinks, groaning. She got up, almost feeling a like she had just had a blood rush into her head. Finally getting her bearing. Sadie hurried to Lars' house.

Line break

 _Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-do –_ "Sadie, calm down." Lars, said, opening the door for a very wet Sadie. "What took you so long? It opened at ten, it's almost one –"

"Here," Sadie said, holding out the dripping wet bag to Lars. "I have a knot on my head, and I'm soaking wet. Can you get me an ice pack, or something?" Sadie said this all in an almost defeated tone, holding her hand to the knot. Lars motioned for her to step inside to his dimly lit house, where they stood awkwardly.

"Let me get you something to put on that – whatever it is," Lars said, walking over to his Fridge. After quickly rifling though the freezer, he pulled out a pack of peas. Sadie took it gratefully, putting it over the knot.

"Um, here," Lars said quickly, taking a box of oyster counters off a char. "I remember you said you like these, and I don't have any money to pay you back with. So…"

Sadie looked into Lars' eyes, accepting the box. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't like them anymore. Taking the box, she genuinely smiled for the first time that day, popping it open and and eating a few of the crackers, which was hard with one hand on an ice pack. "Thanks Lars," she said, shuffling her feet, a slight blush on her face.

"oh, uh –" Lars said, his cheeks also growing hot. Clearing his throat, he asked, taking the game out of the wet bag, "Do you want to be my player two? Or um, you know, come play it with me?"

Lars asked this while closing his eyes in anticipating her saying no, the words stumbling out of his mouth. Sadie's smile lifted. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Lars' eyes twinkled. "C'mon," Lars said, taking Sadie's hand and leading her down the hall and into his bedroom. He took the peas from her and after looking around for a place to put them, threw them onto the floor. Sadie awkwardly sat on his unmade bed while Lars kicked some dirty clothes under his bed. "Sorry about the mess," Lars said, shoving more stuff into random places.

"It's okay," Sadie said, still sitting rather stiffly on his bed. "Do you want me to take off my shoes, or?"

"Um, yeah. And your coat, too. Mom doesn't like when things get wet," Lars said, motioning for Sadie to put them by a seemingly random chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"Are you ready?" Lars asked, quickly grabbing the disk and popping it into the already running gaming system, and jumping onto his bed, getting into a comfortable position next to Sadie.

"Um, I don't know. Probably." Sadie said, still sitting stiffly, her hands holding the controller awkwardly.

Noticing Sadie's discomfort, Lars threw his controller onto the floor, moving over to Sadie. Cupping his hands around hers, Lars said, "Just put that finger there, and the thumbs on the joysticks, and… good enough, I guess." Lars said, his voice almost nervous.

The back of Sadie's neck was standing up. Lars was uncomfortably close. But, in a sense, almost too comfortable. They stayed there for a second, before Lars' mom appeared in the doorway, clearing her throat loudly.

Lars jumped away from Sadie, almost hitting his head on the back wall. Sadie just stared at his mom in unregistering shock, her eyes wide. "Mom, I-I swear we weren't doing –"

"It's fine," She said, laughing. "I mean, who makes out while playing video games? And I'm not even going to ask about the peas on the floor."

Both teenagers were caught off guard by this statement.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Lars said, grabbing his own controller off the floor and getting back into position, acting like his mom didn't exist.

After she looked at Sadie, Sadie replied, "Uh, yeah, please."

His mom walked away. After she left his sight, Lars sighed, and said, "Sorry about that. She's weird."

"It's okay," Sadie said, cocking her head to the side. "She seemed pretty cool."

"yeah, I guess she is. So, um," Lars said. " _Now_ are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sadie said, grabbing a handful of Oyster Crackers, her body tensing. They played until three.

Line break

 **The Next Morning**

Sadie woke up to a foot in her face, and someone snoring into her knee. Soft snores pierced the quiet room, the only sound was the _TriWizard 3_ intro playing on quiet. Groaning, Sadie tried to wake up Lars.

"Lars," she moaned, shoving him. "Lars, Larslarslarslars get off me."

With a final shove, she managed to get him off her and onto the floor. "Son of a-" Lars cried, blinking rapidly at Sadie. "When did we fall asleep?"

"Um," Sadie said, yaning. "Four, ish?"

"What time is it now?"

"Sadie pulled out her phone, laying back down on Lars' bed. "Nine."

"Wanna go back to bed?"

"Sure."


End file.
